


The Simple State of Being

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [120]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam wakes up.





	The Simple State of Being

**Author's Note:**

> Not inspired by the weekly drabble challenge, just a random thing that happened. Follows after [States of Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7905715).

Sam wakes with a groan, head banging like an impromptu drum kit. Gene's warm and solid beneath him, chest rising and falling as he snores. Sam, achingly tired as well as hungover, clumsily ponders the possibilities that could have led them both to this time, this place: what he decides is, the kisses were nice when he was pissed off his head, they'll only be better when he's sober. Gene was very enthusiastic, if also very drunk – that there will be more kisses, that's not so far-fetched.

And that's the only right thing, ever. But first, a little more sleep.


End file.
